Effect
by The Darkness Effect
Summary: It all started with Saix's discovery on the internet... Warnings inside, please look at the rating...M Thank you for reading
1. Discovery

_Okay... This is the very first fan fiction that I have written (I've fixed it up a bit) I don't mean offend anyone with this story, I did it just for fun; my friends thought I should post it. Hopefully this will be worth reading.  
><em>**  
>Warning: Implied written yaoi ( for people who don't know what yaoi is, it's two guys... Doing stuff.. )<strong>

_Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, the heartless, or anything related to Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me; they belong to Square Enix and Disney_

Effect

After shaking the mouse to turn off his screen saver, Saix was 'surprised' (well, he would be if he had a heart) at what he saw on the screen.  
>"Fan fiction? What is that?"<br>He noticed that his name, and the name of The Superior were in the character clicked on the first story he saw.  
>After reading about himself doing missions, killing heartless, doing some paperwork, and killing some more heartless; it started to get... Strange.<p>

_'Xemnas smirked seductively as he climbed on top of of Saix. After he got into position he-'_

"HE PUT **WHAT** IN **WHERE**?"  
>After thinking about it for a bit, he forced himself to keep reading. He didn't know people could bend that way. Saix cringed. "It's happening again? But it just happened a page ago!"<br>He decided to scroll down the page, and hopefully skip that part. Then it would be over right?  
>When he stopped scrolling and managed to look at the screen - only to turn around and run to his bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.<br>"Maybe I should see Vexen... I'm having strange reactions to this story."  
>Sitting back down he turned to the screen. Finally the story could be called readable, or even enjoyable. For example: no one's personal space was invaded, 'it' didn't happen again, and even the whiny key-blade brat died a horrible gruesome death. He smiled at the memory of Sora's death scene.<br>He stopped reading when he noticed something. Everything (apart from 'it') was pretty close to what he did every day.  
>He bolted out of his seat and his eyes darted around his room. "Is someone watching me?"<br>When he convinced himself that in fact no one was watching him and he was the only person in the room, he sat back down in front of his computer.  
>He frowned at what he read. "Really? Again? How many times can a person do 'that' in a week?"<br>He thought about leaving the story to do something else. But there were so many things he wanted to know! The story mentioned that Kingdom Hearts was complete, were they going to get their hearts back? What was going to happen to the Organization when they got their hearts? Are Sora's friends destined to die like he did? (Saix hoped they were)  
>"I will resume reading" He nodded to himself and looked back at the screen.<br>For the first time in his non-existent life, he 'felt' fear. Those who walked by his room that night would have heard screams and whimpers of "Superior! NO! PLEASE! XIGBAR, WHY?"  
>When it was finally over, Saix felt sweat drip down his face. He just read the most disturbing thing ever, and none of his questions were answered. He looked at the bottom of the screen.<p>

_'tbc...'_

To be continued...  
>"I need to know what happens!"<br>He rapidly searched the website, trying to find the review button so he could leave a comment asking the author of the story to write another chapter. He eventually found the button. But he wished he hadn't.

_'-squeeeeeeeeeeee!- That was adorable! 3_

_Loved the beginning and the end OMG IT WAS SO HOTT! :)_

_After reading this I couldn't help but draw this pic! There's the link, hope you like it! :P'_

"P-people enjoy reading a-about rape?" Saix couldn't help but click on the link the last reviewer left. **"AND THEY DRAW IT TOO?"**  
>Saix's vision was clouded with red.<br>_  
><em> Luxord nearly soiled himself as he dodged a computer that suddenly came crashing through a wall.  
>He looked behind him to see Saix walk though the hole he just created.<br>"Saix?"  
>"Good evening X"<br>"Are you all right?"  
>"If I had a heart, this would be when I die a little inside. Now excuse me while I go destroy the Internet."<br>As Saix calmly walked away, Luxord ran over to the computer that nearly removed his head. He noticed it still worked; so he pulled up the search history and clicked on the links Saix visited last.  
>After reading a few paragraphs, and seeing the picture Luxord's eyes got really big."Well <strong>THAT <strong>explains a lot! "

to be continued?...

**Thank you so much for reading**


	2. Men in Dresses And Other Things

**WARNING: Implyed yaoi**

_I decided to write another chapter. Hopefully it can't be compared to a vacuum cleaner.  
>I don't mean to offend anyone with this story; it's just for fun.<em>

_Anyone/anything in this story that is even slightly related to Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. They belong to Disney and Square Enix._

Chapter Two

Demyx dragged himself through the bleach white halls, making his way towards the kitchen. He had to put up with Saix roaring at him in a fit of rage when he asked him why he spent so much time with the Superior; so Demyx thought he desearved some ice-cream. Hopefully Axel and Roxas didn't eat all of it yet.

Demyx wasn't the only one who noticed Saix was reacting strangely to pretty much everything anyone said. For example when VIII made a 'Superior's mutt' joke, Saix zoned-out then made a mad dash to the bathroom where everyone heard the sounds of a person throwing up. Or when Xigbar said that the reason why their uniforms were made out of leather was because 'it was faster to have 'meetings' that way' the blue haired man looked like he was about to cry.

As he walked into the sitting room, he noticed Luxord lounging on one of the plush couches with a rather beaten up computer. Luxord was trying not to laugh at whatever was on the screen. Demyx wandered over to where Luxord was and peeked over his shoulder.

"Is that?..."  
>Luxord nodded "Yes."<br>"And he's?..."  
>"Yes Demyx, that is a picture of Saix wearing a dress."<br>"But.. Why?"  
>Luxord was suddenly very somber. "I don't know, but Saix isn't the only one this has happened to."<br>"Who else?"  
>"Everyone."<br>Demyx started to regret his question. "Y-you mean all of us? Like the Organization?"  
>"Yes, all of us."<br>He started shakeing when he realized something. "Even me?" Demyx squeeked.  
>"Even you." Luxord replied. "See?" he moved the curser towards one of the internet tabs he had up.<br>"**NO!**" Demyx screamed. "I don't wanna see it! I don't wanna see it!" He threw his hands over his eyes and ducked behind the couch.  
>Luxord laughed. "I'm just kidding."<br>Demyx looked up from behind the couch. "You better be!"  
>"That's nothing compared to the other things out there." he said matter-of-factly<br>"How can it get any worse than this?" he said as he gestured to the picture of the Luna Diviner wearing a frilly dress.  
>X took a deep breath. "Well... There's this..." Luxord pushed the 'back' button.<br>Demyx paled. The position the two people were in did **not **look very comfortable. "W-wait! Is that Axel and Roxas?"


End file.
